More Than I've Bargained For
by I.Dream.Of.Rain
Summary: Renji,a cocky playboy finds himself drawn to a raven haired beauty named Rukia,whom he meets at a swanky nightclub.Little did they know they were already connected by a common person,who might not be so thrilled about this new relationship...AU RenRuki
1. First Impressions Last

Keep in mind this fic is AU so everyone's human. I know, boring right? lol...so I'm gonna say they're all around the ages of 21-24...instead of the actual 150-170 lol...anyway enjoy=)

* * *

The cab's wheels screeched in protest as the car was directed to the side of the street, the doors opening in haste as the four rowdy boys moved excitedly to towards their destination. Walking briskly, side by side, the four boys caught the eyes of almost every passer by in the area, heads turning to take in their outlandish appearances. Of course, it was near impossible not to notice an angry looking man with a shave head, a pretty boy with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, a black haired punk with the number 69 tattooed on his face, and last but not least a tall, tan tattooed red-head, whose long, spiky hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Not only did they attract a lot of attention because of their abnormalities, but with their good looks and confident strides as well, as they strolled down the wide side walk like they owned the place.

As they continued to walk to their destination they attracted, yet again, more attention with their loud comments and their escalating laughter. They soon approached their destination, the music booming from inside, almost shaking the ground as the beat thumped through the speakers. The large night club, labeled in neon lettering with the name 'Blaze', stood sandwiched between two swanky tattoo parlors…which was convenient for the lush tattooed men when one would decide in a drunken haze to tattoo, say…I don't know…the number 69 on his face, which, said lush never lived down.

The waiting line for the popular night club spanned down the expanse of the side walk, past numerous shops, where it then wrapped itself around the side of the building situated on the corner of the street. This, however, did not faze the four men, as they walked straight towards the entrance, pulling out their IDs, and smirking when they heard the groans and complaints of the people in line, when they flashed the bouncers their VIP cards. The two, large bouncers, who once stood side by side with their arms crossed over their brooding chests, blocking the entire entrance, moved aside with smiles as they opened the door politely for the VIPs. The four boys said their thanks before looking back one last time to snicker at the jealous party goers, who were, most likely standing there for hours….and would most likely be standing there for more…bet they wish they had connections. Immersing themselves inside the dark nightclub, the four boys' eyes adjusted to the constant blinking lights and the sight of pools of bodies swaying carelessly to the music.

Taking in everything before them, each made a mental choice to head straight over to the bar, of course, and ordered numerous shots a piece, challenging each other to finish theirs the quickest, leaving them all more than slightly buzzed, as their moods lightened dramatically. Next, they all decided to order a beer, like usual, as each went their separate way…scoping the area for their prey, running their eyes over every scantily clad woman within eyesight. Renji leaned against one of the walls of the nightclub, and just laid back watching the scene unfold before him while he gulped down his beer. His eyes took in every action that happened out on the dance floor…girls dancing provocatively with their friends, two drunken men getting in each others faces yelling threats and insults, a middle aged man by the bar attempting to pick up a twenty something woman, and failing miserably….night clubs are all the same, Renji concurred mentally.

Actually, what he does at nightclubs is always the same…shots with the boys, rounds upon rounds of beers, hitting up the VIP booth to smoke a joint, more shots, dancing with sluts, more shots, cussing out cocky ass guys who get in his face, visiting the club owner for some decent conversations, buying shots for his girl of choice, maybe taking said girl home, sometimes waking up naked with a headache that could kill a horse. Nothing ever stood out to him in night clubs….nothing really caught his attention, all the fights the same, all the dancing the same, and all the girls the same. Renji already figured out that there were three types of women who went to nightclubs…the easy ones who usually looked like porn stars, the drunken messes who probably didn't know where they were and the carefree, clearheaded ones who just came to dance. And Renji knew how to deal with each and every one of them…he played each like a finely tuned instrument….if he wanted to, of course.

He knew what to do with the ones who looked like porn stars….they liked it when he asserted his masculinity on them, like scaring off dirty old men who were harassing them or letting them feel his biceps and muscular abs, if one won't work, he observed, the other one will. And with the drunken messes…it was important to give off the vibe of someone who cares, catching them as they stumbled and buying them water to make them feel better. As for the care free ones who came to dance, all he had to do was keep up and compliment their dancing or their figures…worked every time. Of course, Renji didn't take a girl home every time he went clubbing, just some nights when he felt like it…he wasn't easy and his standards were abnormally high…that and he also enjoyed catching them in his web and releasing them…it was all about the race, not so much the prize waiting at the finish line. Feeling the heat of someone's gaze on him, Renji located the dancing girl who was eyeing him, and just as he was about to approach her, the doors opened wide, puzzling him, he knew the crowd was too packed to let the waiting line in, it would be at least another hour. Renji blinked, focusing his eyes at the ajar entrance, as three beautiful girls walked in one after the other, in high heels and outfits that accentuated their curves to each one of their liking.

The first girl that walked, or should he say, bounced through the door was a tall, blonde bombshell wearing a tight red spaghetti strap dress, that was obviously too small for her huge breasts, as they pushed insistently against the tight fabric, the top of her breasts revealed completely. Renji sipped his beer and chuckled, she's one of those easy girls who look like porn stars, smiling at the fact that he was definitely right considering the way she strolled up to the nearest guy, pressing her fabric covered breasts against his chest as she whispered mischievously in his ear. In came the next girl, a cute busty red head, whose outfit was way less scandalous, as she was dressed in a purple dress that passed her knees, the top being shaped like a tee shirt, covering her cleavage from anyone's view.

Renji smirked when she clapped excitedly shaking her head to the music…and there it is, he thought, she's the type that just came here to dance. Feeling more than ever confident about his rule, Renji concluded that the next girl would be the drunken mess…after she started drinking, of course. Renji watched intently as the red head reached back to tug on the last girl's arm, bringing her into Renji's view. His breath caught as his eyes landed on the last girl, who was dragged into the club, stumbling forward a bit, fighting against her friend's grip, as she attempted to lead them to the dance floor. He focused his eyes entirely on the girl, everything else seemed to fade away, all he saw was just an empty space leading to the small girl who was glancing around the club.

Her wide, beautiful violet eyes blinked at her surroundings, her soft pink lips drew into a pout, her silver lip piercing flashed in the light, her silky midnight tresses rested teasingly on her shoulders, her skin as beautiful and white as newly fallen snow. Renji eyes searched up and down her lithe form, taking in the way her simple, black cocktail dress, clung to her body, hanging on by just thin straps, which pushed up her small breasts. She was tiny, he noted, but gorgeous…and that dress she was wearing showed off the amazing curves she had, as it stopped just above the middle of her thigh, revealing her perfect legs that were elongated by the elegant black high heels she wore.

Forgetting all about the girl on the dance floor, who was now eyeing him with a pout, Renji's eyes narrowed on the petite girl as she made her way to the bar, visibly sighing. Okay, he thought, she must've had a bad day…and now's she's going to drown her sorrows with liquor, making my thesis correct, in about 20 minutes she will be the drunken mess, she just has to be. This means, he smirked, I should be able to take her home tonight. Renji was actually surprised that he was so attracted to her…even with other girls, before he picked them up, they were usually at random or he was thrust into a situation where they would meet.

He watched with curiosity as the raven haired beauty plopped on the bar stool, leaning in to request a drink from the bartender, blinking in surprise when she ordered a simple beer, the same one he was drinking, actually. That's weird, he thought, usually her type would immediately order strong shots, asking the bartender to keep it coming as the men around ogled their next prey. But this girl, simply sipped at the beer, tilting the bottle when it came into contact with her lush lips, as she swallowed the ice cold liquid. Well, that's not a problem, he boasted, maybe she's just easing into the stronger stuff, judging by her size she's probably a light weight he shrugged to himself, as he made his way over to the vacant seat next to her. Just then, about halfway to his destination some cocky bastard sat on the seat next to her, leaning in close, striking up a conversation with the clearly disinterested girl.

She visibly sighed again, chugging down her beer, looking straight ahead of her as the creep next to her continued to eye her and chat in a low voice. Renji felt his blood boil, who the hell does this guy think he is…? As he now stomped angrily towards the man, he watched as the creep decided to put his arm around her, pulling her in close to him…Renji's fists clenched…the creep kept his contact insistently even when she shrugged out of his hold and pushed him away, declining his advances. Renji noted, though, that she kept her cool…holding her chin up and refusing to loose her temper. The creep, however, could not take no for an answer, and guys like that just pissed Renji off…can't they tell they're not wanted, that the girls don't like what they do?

Feeling his temper rise higher as he watched the guy grab her wrist, to which, Renji gaped, the small girl rose to her feet and flipped the man by twisting his arm, he fell dead hard to the ground as she simply spat out something and returned to calmly drinking her beer. What the fuck…was that? Renji asked himself, his mouth hanging open in shock. Renji smirked….okay, I've never seen that happen before, she's tough as hell, he observed, making his way to the now vacant stool, getting close enough to bump roughly into the angry creeps shoulder as he called her a bitch and stormed off.

To which, she replied in a condescending tone, "I know you are, but what am I?"

"Uhh…." Renji interjected, sitting on the stool next to her. "Someone who needs better comebacks." He laughed, "I mean…what are you five?"

"Shut up!" The girl blushed, clearly flustered as she shot him a quick sneer, before turning her gaze back to him, their eyes meeting.

"Well…..what would you have said then?" She asked, clearly trying to redeem herself.

"Ummm….something along the lines of….I don't float that way…" he chuckled, sipping more of his beer.

He smiled when he watched her lips curve into an amused smirk, when she heard his comment.

"Well…." She said, turning her view, once again, straight ahead of her, "You know what I mean…"

"Well…if I were you…I wouldn't said something like 'you're just mad cause the only action you're gonna get tonight is from your hand, you pathetic fuck,'" Renji suggested, chuckling when she began to laugh softly.

"But damn, you handled yourself pretty well," he added, stuffing pretzels into his mouth.

"Just pretty well? I kicked his sorry ass!" She gloated raising her fist in front of her, making Renji laugh at her outburst. "Hey take it easy with those; you wouldn't wanna break a nail or anything…" Renji added, watching her smirk return. "Ha! Don't be so cocky…I could take you." Rukia bragged, sneering at him teasingly. He couldn't believe how natural this was, usually he had to think of things to say to girls before he opened his mouth, but around her…he felt like he could be himself, and without analyzing anything…just simply having fun. He felt kind of flustered as he looked down at his beer, he felt different, he almost choked when the 'smitten' crossed his mind, and he flung that thought away as he continued their conversation. "Are you threatening me?" he teased.

"Yeah," she responded instantly, just after he said it…making him flustered by all the teasing.

"Ha…I bet you couldn't even chug a beer as fast as me, let alone kick my ass…" he challenged, knowing by now that she was the type to take the bait. Just like him, he noted. "Yeah? Well, loser buys the winner 6 shots of vodka," she stated, talking like a professional trickster. Unnoticed to Renji how his mind never even conjured up the thought that it would be easy to turn her into the messy drunk by throwing the contest, that way he could demand a rematch, loose again and get her drunk enough where going home with him would be a good idea. But, Renji was too busy, entranced in this girl next to him.

"Deal," Renji said firmly, shaking her hand when she reached for his own. Noticing with a sigh how soft her hands were, and the tingling that ran through his body at the simple contact.

Rukia easily caught the busy bartender, asking from him two beers, and to set up a line containing 6 shots of vodka between them. Picking up the beers, they counted out loud together, one…two…three, as the couple tilted their beers high in the air, chugging the cold contents in extreme haste. Renji gulped down the liquid faster than he thought he could, looking at Rukia from the corner of his eye, taking in the way she focused on the task intently, sucking down the beer, making him think how good it would feel to have her on her knees between his legs, sucking on something else. Snapping out of his dirty thoughts Renji focused on the task at hand, feeling the last stream of alcohol flow down his throat, he and Rukia both slammed the bottles down on the hard bar, at the same time. Gasping for air, the two composed themselves trying to remember who finished first, and came to the sudden conclusion that it was a tie.

"Okay. Wanna try again? I think you cheated." He commented, signaling the bar tender for another round.

"What? How can you cheat at a chugging contest?" Rukia exclaimed, becoming too defensive.

"I saw you pour some on the floor before we started…" He accused falsely, sliding the new beer closer towards her. "Don't act all innocent." He finished, gripping his new bottle of beer.

"You are so full of shit…" She laughed, watching him smirk softly as well, her eyes tracing the feature of his face intently, she couldn't help but think he was handsome, anyone would. Her mind droned to the man sitting next to her as round two of the chugging contest continued. Gulping down the liquid, the two tried not to spit out the beer when their eyes made contact. Both looked away, continuing to race one another with equal resolution, both knew they had their pride at stake…even in a minuscule competition like this. The liquid disappeared down their throats, the sound of the bottles banging in unison, at the exact same time on the bar made the two sigh in frustration. The third competition started and ended with the same results.

"Can we just split the shots, three for each of us?" Rukia asked, finally giving up, it was getting ridiculous.

"Yeah, sounds good," Renji agreed, slapping down money on top of her loose bills on the counter top, which the bartender collected immediately. Watching with amusement as the petite girl downed the three shots, quicker than he thought she could…but then again, he shouldn't be surprised considering she tied with him three times in a chugging contest. Gulping down the searing liquid himself, Renji felt that dull thrum inside of his stomach that signaled him getting about 5 shots away from drunk. Rukia was indeed starting to get tipsy, he could tell by the red that crept up her beautiful face, and she was laughing easily at the stupid things he was saying…ultimately she was letting her guard down, making Renji smirk…remembering now that he forgot his original intention…to get her wasted, prove his theory right, and get laid in the process.

Offering to buy her about 10 shots in the course of ten minutes would do it, Renji thought, which is exactly what he did. Then He joined her as they raced to finish the three shots of tequila that was placed, by his request, in front of both of them…which, of course, they tied…again.

By now, he was completely drunk, he felt light headed and warm, his hands moving around the bar aimlessly, watching in a haze as rukia appeared in the same condition. They made small talk, by now exchanging their names in a slur, but they understood each other…because they were both at the same place right now, drunk of their asses. In fact, when her tipsy blonde friend and sober, but exhausted red head friend came over to announce they wanted to go, Rukia said she'd get herself a taxi later because she didn't want to…how did she put it?…leeb yet. Renji was thrown into fits of laughter, her joining in as well, noticing her own drunken slur of speech. Dragging him by the hand, Rukia led Renji, quite collectively, to the dance floor, where he was driven even crazier by the small woman. With her arms in the air above her head, Rukia swayed her hips seductively to the music, grinding slightly, almost teasingly…against his crotch. Her soft bottom creating light friction as she ground back into him, his hands resting on her slim hips as they followed the rhythm.

The way she danced, even though she stumbled some because of the alcohol, was elegant. She wasn't dancing scandalously or provocatively, she was dancing sensually, rolling her hips and biting her bottom lip as she ruffled her hair with her hands, her body pushing against his own. He was entranced by the beauty before him, she was like an angel, he observed. Sliding his hand to her lower stomach, caressing the fabric covered skin, causing Rukia to mew, neither noticed over the music as it enveloped their senses completely..

_Girl, What ya drinking  
Gone let it sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking, we can  
See what we can be if we press fast foward  
Just one more round  
If you're down, I'm for it  
Fill another cup up  
Feeling on your butt-What?  
You don't even care now  
I was unaware  
How fine you was before my buzz set in  
(My buzz set in)_

Rukia felt dizzy. She felt good, she could feel Renji's hard body pressed flush up against her back, feeling the muscles in his chest and stomach flex and relax as he moved with her to the beat, she felt like they were floating above the dance floor.

_Blame it on the Goose (goose)  
Got you feeling loose (loose)  
Blame it on Petron ('tron)  
Got you in the zone (zone)  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henny  
Blame it on the Blue Tap  
Gotcha feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the alcohol_

Renji's mind swirled, it felt like his stomach was on fire, the bass pumping the floor of the club, people all around them, but he couldn't sense them, as she pushed back against him harder, making him harder. He'd never wanted any girl as bad as he wanted the writhing and swaying one against him.

_Oooh, see?  
She spilled some drink on me  
And now I'm knowing she's tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
No telling what I'm gone do  
Baby, I would rather show you  
What you been missing in your life  
When I get inside_

Renji couldn't take it anymore, grabbed her small wrist with his large hand and led her stumbling, drunk self up the flight of stairs, with much hassle…as he kept tripping himself, gripping her wrist and the railing tighter as he led her to the VIP room. Arriving at the door, Renji dug into his pockets, fumbling around for the pass that would allow him and Rukia inside the lavished room. Gripping the pass, Renji presented it to the large bouncer, slurring that Rukia was with him, as the doors opened for him, noticing that the room was empty, he fumbled with the lock until he locked it successfully, the blood pounding in his ears as he could hear the music thrum faintly through the walls.

_Girl I know you feel good  
Just like you look  
Couple more shots  
You open up like a book  
I ain't tripping  
(Cause I'mma read ya)  
I ain't tripping  
(I just wanna please ya)  
I'mma take a shot of *Nuvo  
Shawty didn't you know  
It's going down  
And we can go and kick it like Judo  
You know what I mean_

Tugging at his hand, Rukia pulled Renji towards her, her arms wrapping instantly around his neck, as their lips finally collided. Both moaned when their lips met, turning from a sloppy meeting of lips to a sensual mating as Rukia felt her legs move, of their own volition, backwards, leading them to the couch, Renji's lips never leaving hers as he followed her lead. He couldn't think, he couldn't think….all he could do was feel. Feel her soft lips move teasingly against his own, feel their tongues mash and taste on another, feel her legs wrap tightly around his waist, as he laid over her on the couch. Whimpers were pulled from her lips as Renji responded with more enthusiasm, his hand rubbing and gripping her thigh, teasing the soft skin there. She gasped, when he moaned and ground himself between her legs, creating an addicting friction that made her even wetter, as she reached down, struggling to undo the button on his jeans.

Surprised at her bold movement, Renji moved his lips from hers making her whimper at the loss, and began to suck expertly on her neck, nipping her smooth skin only to ease the sting with strokes of his tongue, making her buck against him. Renji felt weird…there was this feeling at the pit of his stomach that traveled up his spine and erupted in his brain, guilt. He didn't know why he felt guilty, she wanted this too…it's not like he was taking advantage of her, he was drunk too…plus, he argued with himself…this is different, she's different.

Then his eyes snapped open in realization, just as Rukia unbuttoned his jeans, reaching for the zipper quickly. He caught her hand, she's different…she deserves more than dirty, demeaning sex on a VIP couch, she definitely deserves more than this, he sighed. Damn his good intentions.

Rukia's eyes searched Renji's as he sat up, buttoning his pants, Rukia closed her legs when he got on his knees, before leaving the couch. Feeling doused with cold water and slightly sober, the realization of almost having unadulterated sex with a stranger on a couch made her feel ashamed. But most of all, she felt rejected…she was thinking he came to his senses, because the impression she made on him was no better than an easy, slutty girl…and she didn't blame him for being disgusted, she was disgusted herself . Before Renji gathered the courage to face her, Rukia jumped to her feet that felt like jello, and ran past him, slamming the door behind her. Leaving a shocked and utterly guilt-ridden Renji behind, staring blankly at the closed door, before forcing his unsteady legs into a run.

He saw her raven hair as she maneuvered through the crowd, whizzing around bodies, desperately running towards the exit. Running as fast as his thrumming legs would take him, Renji caught up to her as she smashed the door open, stopping quickly to take her heels off, and holding them by their ankle straps in one hand she sprinted faster down the sidewalk past oblivious drunks. Smashing through the door behind her, Renji yelled her name, running even faster, pushing himself as hard as he could to catch up to the sprinting girl. The cold night air whipped against her face, attempting to dry the silent tears that dripped from her watering eyes. The ground spun dizzily under her, Rukia ignored the scenery around her, making cars screech to abrupt stops as horns blared at the crazy runners that crossed when they were supposed to wait. Renji began to yell her name in a panic, he was scared to death, Rukia had almost got herself run over as she sailed across the busy intersection.

"RUKIA! STOP! RUUUUUKKKIIIAAA!" He begged, wanting so bad to turn back the clock, and instead of taking her to the room, he should've called her a taxi, and asked for her number…like any decent person would. Guilt clenched his heart as he panted, forcing himself more than ever, feeling a muscle pull in his leg he winced, but bit back the pain with the adrenaline coursing though his veins.

Rukia faintly heard Renji calling her name behind her, but she couldn't face him…she pushed herself faster, feeling ashamed and guilty. And in her drunken haze Rukia approached a crosswalk, the bright red hand that signaled for no pedestrian crossing blurred into the back of her mind as she continued on. In a sea of headlights all around her, Rukia could only see the end of the crosswalk ahead of her. Renji screamed her name louder than he'd ever screamed in his life, and running faster than he ever thought he could, Renji yanked Rukia roughly by her wrist, jerking her backwards against his chest as they fell to their bottoms on the safe sound of screaming brakes, horns blaring, bodies slamming on the asphalt, and blinding white lights filled Rukia's vision as everything twirled around her.

The car's wheels smoking from the sudden stop just where her body would've been, had Renji not pulled her out of the street in the nick of time. Her body was racked with nerves, in utter shock and disbelief of what just occurred, she almost got hit by the speeding car. Renji's arms were around her waist, her back pressed tightly to his chest as he panted and caught his breath behind her. The moment Renji opened his mouth to ask Rukia if she was okay, the sweaty large man in the crappy car stuck his fist out the window, shouting at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU CRAZY BITCH? YOU FUCKING CROSSED WHEN I HAD A GREEN LIGHT! I COULD'VE KILLED YOU, YOU DUMB CUNT!" He screamed out the window, spit projecting as he barked at her, his neck fat wiggling with the movement of his mouth.

"YEAH SHE'S ALRIGHT! THANKS FOR ASKING YOU FAT FUCK!" Renji yelled, his anger replacing his shock and worry, he wasn't about to have some scumbag talk to her like that, it was an accident. All Rukia could do was stare blankly at the driver as he and Renji exchanged insults and threats, that echoed into the night air, catching people's attention. Anger rose quickly in Renji as the greasy man continued to instigate him, calling him names and insulting Rukia, while she sat there in fear and shock. Renji ultimately pissed the guy off to the point where he slammed on his gas, the car speeding down the street, leaving behind black smoke and the smell of burning tires.

He needed to tend to her. Helping her to her wobbly feet, Renji examined her body for any type of injuries, noticing the bubbling bruises and the bleeding cut on her legs, "Are you okay, Rukia? Does it hurt?" he asked with concern, looking into her eyes. Rukia felt stupid, and embarrassed. She almost got herself killed, and worst of all Renji could've been hurt, or even killed as well. She started to regret running away in the first place. "I'm so sorry, Renji…" she apologized, tears slipping from her eyes as she limped past him, on the ankle that wasn't swollen. "No, no…Rukia. Stop it, you're hurt…let me help you." He offered, grabbing her arm gently to stop her from walking any further. "I understand you're mad at me, and I'm sorry. It was wrong to take advantage of you like that…" He said, his eyes staring sincerely at her own.

"What…? I'm not mad at you, Renji. I thought…I thought when you stopped it meant you were disgusted by me…and I don't blame you, you must think I'm a whore…" she cried, turning her face from him and trying to relieve her arm from his grasp, but it only tightened. Renji laughed, utterly shocked, he couldn't believe that's what she thought, now he understood why she was so desperate to get away from him, not because she was mad, but because she felt ashamed.

"What…?" he blinked, "Rukia, it's not like that at all, I stopped because I knew you deserved better, and there I was… just taking advantage of you when you were wasted, if anyone should feel ashamed it's me.." he stated, her eyes searching his own.

"Renji, I was there too…I knew what I was doing…you were just as drunk as me…you didn't take advantage." She assured, smiling some.

Renji sighed loudly, breathing into his hands with irritation, as his hands then dropped by his sides.

"This is so fucked up, Rukia…can we please just put all this behind us…and start over…maybe?" he asked, searching her face, hoping that she would give him another chance. His heart sinking when her smile dropped and she paused a long time, just thinking in silence.

"Nah, you're not really my type." She smirked, chuckling at his exasperated expression.

"What the fuck?" he laughed with a hint of sadness, "you're got to be joking…" Rukia burst into laughter at the look on his face; he took her teasing comment so seriously. "I'm just kidding! Of course we can start over. Wanna grab a coffee with me…uh, what's your name?" she asked playfully, and Renji sighed in relief.

"I'd love to get some coffee…and nice to meet you, I'm Renji Abarai…" he smiled, holding his hand out, to which she grasped in her own, shaking his hand like it was their first time meeting. With her eyes staring straight into his as she introduced herself…

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Renji's jaw dropped, as he sputtered in shock making Rukia frown in confusion as his hand pulled away from her friendly grip. "Um, wait…what did you say your last name was again?" he asked, hoping he had just heard it wrong. Rukia furrowed her brows, wondering what was so significant about her name that had him waiting intently for her reply.

"Kuchiki," She said firmly

Okay, calm down, Renji told himself…I'm sure there's plenty of people with the last name Kuchiki in this city, there could be no relation at all and I'm making a big deal out of nothing. Taking a deep breath Renji spit out the question, hoping with all his might that he'd receive the answer he wanted.

"Do you have a brother…? And if so what's his name? And where does he work…?"

Rukia gaped at him, what's with all the questions; she thought. Why is he so curious about brother? Only one way to find out Rukia's mouth opened to speak, Renji's eyes watching her lips as his ears focused on her reply, blocking out the sounds of the bustling city around them.

"Ummm…okay. Since you must know, I do have an older brother…" Renji's mouth gaped open.

"Whose name is Byakuya Kuchiki." his heart beat wildly in his chest, the blood pumping loudly in his ears.

"And he is the owner of that large publishing company called Seretetei that's just a couple of blocks from here…why do you ask?" Renji's heart felt like it dropped into his stomach, he was in utter shock of what she just told him. It can't be…it can't be, he denied in his head.

"OH MY GOD!" Renji yelled, accentuating each word, with panic written all over his face.

Rukia blinked, what was the big deal… "What, do you know him or something….? She asked curiously, deeply intrigued thinking of how he could possibly know her brother.

"Do I know him, you ask…" he paused, to let out a bitter laugh, "YEAH, I know him. He's my damn BOSS!" Renji exclaimed flailing his arms in the air for emphasis, making Rukia's jaw drop and her eyes widen in disbelief. Oh god, what had she gotten herself into…which was the exact same thing Renji was thinking at that moment.

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. For some reason I just jumped into writing numerous stories right when I joined this website…it was like I've always had these complete ideas, I just never wrote them down on paper before. Well, anyway hope you enjoyed it. I'm attempting to make this a multi-chaptered story, but I lose interest easily so I hope I can finish it in due time. But I know the next chapter should be up in about a couple of days. Anyway, you probably already know this, but the song I used in the chapter is called Blame It by Jamie Foxx. Just thought it was appropriate.

Thanks for reading, loves=)


	2. The Weirdest Date I've Ever Been On

And it continues…enjoy=)

* * *

"That's ironic…" Rukia observed, with a small smile, "Anyway, do you still wanna go for coffee?" she asked him out innocently.

Renji just stood there staring at the small girl like she had just sprouted two heads before his very eyes, but changed his expression when she turned away looking rejected.

"Uh…" Renji continued, rubbing the back of his neck… "Yeah, I guess so." He agreed, surprising Rukia, as she thought he would say no after what he just learned.

"Um, okay…there's a Starbucks right down the street," she pointed out, starting to walk slowly towards to coffee shop, but winced visibly when a sharp pain emitted from her ankle up to her tingling legs. Renji grabbed her arm, shooting her a concerned glance. "Are you okay, Rukia…I think you sprained your ankle or something…let me check it out for you…" he offered, motioning his hand towards the side of a building that offered a slight ledge made of stone for her to sit on. Limping over to the seat, Rukia denied any pain, saying her ankle was fine, that it was nothing for him to be concerned about. Renji however, ignored her words, pulling her forcibly towards the ledge, and pushed her to a sitting position, "Don't be so stubborn…" Renji scolded, getting down on one knee to examine her injured ankle. Grabbing her calf gently, he lifted her foot off of the ground to be a better view, as he examined it, he noted how red and swollen it was. Squeezing her ankle, he shot her a concerned look, "Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No." she said, watching as his eyes returned to glance at her ankle. She felt herself blushing at how gentle he was being with her, setting her foot down on the ground once more, very softly.

"So…it only hurts when you try to walk on it?" he asked, awaiting her answer quietly, like a doctor would.

"Yeah, I guess so." She confirmed, her fingernails tapping on the stone at her sides in response to his silent gaze.

" Good, than that means its only sprained…" he concurred, spinning around on his knee, with his back facing her he bent his arms at his sides, silently telling her to get on his back. Blinking in surprise, Rukia remained seated on the ledge, causing Renji to shoot her a glance over his shoulder.

"Well, get on." Renji offered impatiently.

"No way," Rukia stated, crossing her arms stubbornly as she turned her head to the side, avoiding his exasperated glance. Wobbling over to her scattered shoes, she bent down to pick them up, before slipping them slowly on each foot, adjusting the straps tightly for ample support.

Renji sighed in frustration, "Rukia, you can't walk on your ankle when its sprained, it'll only get worse and it will become more swollen than it already is."

Rukia sighed, she didn't want to, but she knew Renji would insist upon it, until she finally gave in. limping towards him, Rukia crouched down slightly and slid her arms around his neck from behind. When Renji felt Rukia give in, he gripped the underside of her upper thighs with his forearms and stood up, feeling her chest pressed comfortably against his back. Shifting her position slightly, Renji began his trek towards the coffee shop, breathing in the cool and calm night air. The side walk was illuminated by numerous lamp posts that lined the straight pathway, all the shops near deserted, except for a couple of nocturnal, and most of all, hung-over party goers. Catching a glimpse of an illuminated clock in a building, Renji was surprised to see it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, which meant he had been in the club for a good five hours. It really didn't feel that long though, he thought…but, I guess everything did seem to happen so fast…and time really does fly when you're having fun, he noted with a smirk. Rukia sighed, resting her cheek against Renji's broad shoulder, "How did you get so damn stubborn?" Renji asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I'm not." Rukia denied, making Renji chuckle.

"Yeah you are, you must've learned that from your brother," he observed.

"No, my brother doesn't teach me how to act," she stated, feeling slightly defensive, which Renji sensed.

"My bad," He apologized, "I didn't mean to like, compare you to him or anything."

Her arms tightened around his neck, as she let out a small snicker, "Ha, I'd hope not, that would mean that I reminded you of him," she pointed out, laughing at him when he made a loud gagging sound in response.

Renji turned towards the coffee shop and pushed the door open with one hand, setting Rukia down to her feet with the other one. Smirking at her, he led her gently to a table, telling her to rest her foot on the vacant chair and asked her what she wanted as he headed towards the front counter to place their orders. Rukia smiled watching Renji from where she sat, smiling softly when he returned to the small table, holding a coffee in each hand. Thanking him when he sat her coffee down in front of her, "What did you get?" she asked curiously.

"Same thing you did, white chocolate mocha." He stated, his eyes taking in his slight sneer. "Oh don't get so cocky, I didn't get the same thing you did to impress you or anything…I always get this kind." He admitted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay…whatever you say Renji…" Rukia dragged out, taking another long sip of coffee as she looked aimlessly out the window, watching bright headlights slice through the thick darkness of the night.

After gazing at her cute face Renji broke the silence, "You know? You don't look like your brother at all…" he noted, his comment snapping her from her thoughts.

"I'd think not, considering I'm adopted." She announced, taking a small sip of her coffee, her eyes taking in Renji's expression.

"Ha, that's funny," he smirked, looking down at the table, "So am I."

Rukia's head shot up in surprise, her eyes searching his face. "Really?" she asked, finding it hard to believe him, I mean, how could they have so much in common? He nodded, taking another sip of the hot liquid, "Yeah, why would anyone lie about that?" he questioned, looking down at the table once more.

"I wouldn't think so," she admitted, sliding the coffee back and forth between her two hands.

"So…how many times have you been adopted?" Renji asked curiously.

"Um, only once. Byakuya's biological parents were my first and last family." She stated, her eyes meeting his.

"Really?" he asked, seeing her nod. "Ha, lucky little girl, you got lucky with your first try…" he observed his eyes searching wildly around the coffee shop.

"Why? How many times were you?" she questioned softly, hoping she wasn't prying or touching on a painful subject for him.

"Like, three" He said smirking. Renji searched her expression and sighed, "Don't feel bad for me, there's no reason to. It wasn't traumatizing it was…just, stupid." He stated, playing with the lid on his coffee. Rukia opened her mouth to question him further, her curiosity getting the better of her, but closed her mouth, knowing she shouldn't ask him uncomfortable questions; it was none of her business. Renji watched the emotions change visibly on her face, smirking he said "You can ask me questions, I don't care…"

"It's none of my business." She pointed out.

"Well, I'm making it your business. Shoot." He assured her.

"Okay…." She breathed, arguing with herself about whether or not she should pry. "Why so many times?" she questioned, immediately regretting that she did.

Renji laughed…. "Uh, let's just say the first two families were not fit to raise children…social services really didn't check them out before they shipped me off there…" he smirked, noting how Rukia glanced down sadly, regret written all over her features. "Don't worry…like I said it wasn't traumatizing…it was just annoying…I mean, my first family was with a woman and her young son, she was nice and all, but she was a recovering alcoholic…so…" he laughed… " When relapsed and she was caught cussing like a lush at the neighborhood cats…someone called the police, social services were notified, and I went back to the orphanage. Which I loved, all my friends were there and no one really told us what to do, every kids dream.

So, naturally, when another family wanted to adopt me when I was 13, I refused to go. I wanted to stay there with all my friends, I didn't wanna move hours away with complete strangers. But the people at the orphanage pushed me to go, saying I'd be happy there. So, I got adopted by this couple who already had two twin boys, my age. So I'm all like, what the hell do they need me for? But, they were nice. They had a nice home, a lot of money and I hung out with all the kids in the neighborhood. But, one day the dad up and left, leaving my adoptive mother completely heart broken. After finding out he cheated on her, she snuck up to his office and bashed in his car with a bat in broad daylight…in the middle of a packed parking lot. So, in came social services and out I went. Back to the orphanage." Renji stated, smiling at her, when she laughed softly.

"So that's why you're so fucked up," she teased.

"Fuck you," he joked, laughing some as he took another sip of his mocha, savoring the creamy taste.

"So…" she inquired "Your last adoption worked out than?"

"Oh yeah, my parents are great. Of course I didn't wanna go with them in the beginning. I was planning on scaring every potential family off just to stay there until I was eighteen, then I could move out myself. But, you know as time went on, friend by friend got adopted. So there I was, 14 years old and these nice people wanted me in their life. I said hey, what the hell? If it doesn't work out, I only have to last 4 years, right? But, they were awesome…they understood what I needed. I'm still grateful to them for all they've done for me." He finished, receiving a genuine smile from Rukia.

"I said too much," he said bluntly, looking down.

"No, you didn't," Rukia assured him, leaning back in her chair slightly, as she stretched her arms in the air.

"So, what's your story?" Renji asked innocently, his eyes meeting hers.

"It's not much of a story," she stated.

"Hey, I told you shit I've never told anyone…" Renji laughed, "Now, it's your turn."

Rukia sighed, "Fine…well, I never knew my parents. They left me at an orphanage when I was a newborn."

"Me too." Renji smiled.

"Yay!" Rukia joked, throwing her hands in the air, Renji shooting her an annoyed glance.

"Um, okay…so when I was 4 and Byakuya was 11, my parents adopted me. I was happy there, I adjusted to their family easily and it was like I was their real daughter. Byakuya was always very protective of me, ever since I could remember. He is my older brother, after all." She mused.

"Yeah…" Renji thought, "Hey, do you ever wonder who your real parents are?" he asked, searching her face. "I mean, it's weird to think that you may have met them or seen them before. Like your mom could've been that business lady you saw on the phone in the park or like your dad could've been that guy waiting in line behind you at Starbucks…" he laughed, " I mean, dontcha ever wonder who they are sometimes?"

"No." Rukia answered immediately. Renji shot her a puzzled glance, "Really, not even once?"

"Why would I? You can't miss people you've never known," she stated bringing her coffee up to her lips.

"Of course you can. What kind of logic is that?" Renji questioned.

"You don't understand. Why should I think about people who never wanted me? In return, I decided I never wanted them either. Obviously they couldn't take care of me. So once I was placed in the orphanage's hands…my connection to my blood parents was severed." She explained, looking at Renji who was dwelling on her words.

"I guess I understand what you mean. It takes more than blood to be someone's parents." He agreed, "And, I never said I wanted to meet them. I just wonder who they are sometimes…I'm just curious." he stated.

"Yeah, I mean, I admit I was a little. But I have more important things to think about." she said, smiling at Renji.

"Sounds like you're bitter." Renji observed, smirking when she got flustered.

"I am not bitter! I just don't care!" Rukia argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay. That was just the vibe I was picking up there. I mean, you said they never wanted you, so you decided to never wanted them and that their identities weren't worthy of your thoughts." He analyzed, looking down at his coffee.

Rukia sighed, but still, she didn't feel offended by his observations. "Okay, maybe I am a little bitter…aren't you?" she questioned, watching him intently.

"Uhhhh…" he pondered, "I wouldn't say I'm bitter. I'm just frustrated that I'm in the dark about so many things. I wish I knew something, anything about them…" he said softly, as Rukia's eyes searched his face. Renji was still shocked that he was telling her the things he never even told his closest friends. He wondered why he trusted her so much, was it because they have so much in common?

Just as Rukia was about to break the silence, she heard her phone ring. Pulling it out of her handbag, she didn't even see who was calling before she pressed the ignore button. Smiling back at Renji they began to talk. Soon enough her ringer went off again.

"Sorry," she apologized, reaching for the ignore button again.

"You can pick it up, I don't care." Renji said, "Someone's obviously worried about you," he observed as the phone rang, yet again.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, to which Renji nodded. Sighing when she saw who calling, Rukia flipped her small cell phone open.

"What?" she yelled, causing Renji to flinch at her drastic outburst.

"I'm fine, I went to get some coffee. No, Ichigo! None of your business. Well, don't…okay? I gotta go. Ichigo! Yeah, tomorrow. I don't know I have to go. Ichigo, listen, don't worry. I'm fine you're acting like a fucking idiot. Okay thanks, I appreciate that. Uh, it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm with someone so I have to go…NO! Bye Ichigo!" she yelled, flipping her phone closed violently, "Sorry about that…he gets so fucking paranoid." She stated, making Renji chuckle.

"Did you used to date that guy?" Renji questioned.

"Wha-why does that matter?" she snapped, making Renji laugh.

"It's so obvious. I can tell by the way you talk to him…"

"He's just a good friend, is all. We dated once for like a week when were 16," she admitted, "It was a bad idea; we were too good of friends to change anything."

"Knew it." Renji gloated, leaning back in his chair.

"How could you tell by a simple conversation?" Rukia asked, baffled and slightly embarrassed.

"It's a gift, I can't explain it." He shrugged off. Then, another ringer went off, only this time, it wasn't hers. Sighing, Renji dug into his pockets and glanced at the screen of his cell phone before pressing the ignore button like she did earlier. Rolling his eyes, Renji placed his phone on the table in front of him, grunting when his phone went off again.

"Damn. We're in demand tonight…" Renji joked.

"Pick it up…" Rukia suggested after the phone continued to go off.

"You pick it up. It's your brother." he laughed, pointing at her. Rukia's jaw dropped open in shock, making Renji chuckle. "I'm just kidding…" he admitted, "It's my roommate." He smiled when an aggravated Rukia reach forward to slap his arm, clearly not amused by his prank.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "Take a joke!" he teased, pressing the ignore button once again.

Both making loud, annoyed sounds as the phone continued to ring incessantly, for about the fifth time.

Rukia reached over the table, gripping his phone, "Fine…I'll answer it," she suggested, thinking it would strike a nerve, but sighed when Renji shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head carelessly.

Rukia sighed and flipped open his phone, "Hello?" she inquired, hearing ragged breathing on the other end of the line, she instinctively felt like something wasn't right.

"REN…JI!" the voice gasped, "Who is this?" it demanded impatiently.

"Uh…hold on…" she muttered nervously, handing the phone to Renji, who was shooting her concerned glances, to which she shrugged. Taking the phone from Rukia, Renji placed it against his ear, where he could clearly hear Ikkaku panting and groaning. "Dude? What's up?" Renji asked, furrowing his brows.

"Fuck, Renji. You gotta help me…I'm in deep shit here…" he said, his voice dripping with panic, something Renji has never heard before.

"What's wrong? Shit dude you're scaring me. Where are you…?" he questioned nervously, causing Rukia to feel nervous, she knew something was wrong.

"I'm in the alley behind the Phoenix tattoo parlor downtown…like six fucking guys jumped me. I think I have a concussion. There's blood, and I can…can't see straight." Ikkaku panted, clearly in a daze.

"Fucking stay right there. Don't move, I'm coming," Renji stated firmly, hanging up the phone in haste.

"Wha-" Rukia began, as Renji cut her off.

"I have to go…" he interrupted, pushing his chair in quickly as he rose to his feet.

"I'm going with you." She said, standing to her feet, putting weight on both her feet, noting that her ankle was no longer swollen and that it didn't hurt as much as it did earlier.

"No, it's too dangerous. We'll take a cab together and drop you off at home before I head over there." Renji suggested.

"No…we need to go help him right away. We don't have time for that kind of nonsense." Rukia stated firmly, pushing her chair in as she limped slightly towards the door.

"Okay." Renji blinked, following behind her, "If you say so."

As they stood on the curb, Renji tried desperately to signal a cab but all of them were just whizzing past him. He assumed it was because of his appearance, a lot of people were intimidated by him, even when they shouldn't be. Sighing he watched as a cab pulled swiftly towards Rukia, the moment her small hand signaled for one.

Opening the door, Rukia thanked the cab driver as she slid down the seat with Renji right behind her, closing the door quickly. Eyeing the girl's injuries and the frantic look in her eyes, the cab driver became concerned, especially since this fragile girl was with some punk who looked like he was in a gang.

"Is everything alright, miss?" The cab driven questioned, turning his head to eye Renji suspiciously.

Blinking in confusion, Rukia responded with a quick, "Yes. But we have to hurry to the…?" she thought, looking at Renji for help with the directions.

"The Phoenix Tattoo Parlor. The one downtown on the corner of 5th and Winchester…" Renji added, trying to sound casual, as to not alert the already suspicious man.

"Right away, sir." The cab driver answered, his faith in the man in the backseat restored slightly at his responsible tone. The cab pulled onto the street swiftly, going well over the speed limits, not so as to loose control, but enough to get his passengers to their destination safely and quickly. The silence filled the cab as Renji and Rukia continued to glance with interest outside of their windows, taking in the passing scenery.

"Ya know…" Renji mused, causing Rukia to turn her head to him, "This is the weirdest date I've ever been on."

Rukia chuckled, "Who said it was over?" she teased, turning her head back to her window, as Renji smiled softly.

About two minutes later, the cab pulled over, his turn signal flashing against the parked car in the distance, "Here you are, the Phoenix Tattoo Parlor." he announced, putting the cab in park.

"Actually," Renji interjected, all eyes on him. "Could you possibly wait here for a minute, we're actually picking someone up?"

"Of course sir, take as long as you need." The driver replied politely, as the two said their thanks and climbed out of the backseat, into the cold night air. Closing the door behind her, Rukia jogged the best she could as Renji broke out into a full sprint. Yelling his roommate's name loudly as he traveled down the dark alleyway. She heard coughing and grunting coming from the end of the alley, signaling that his roommate was indeed there.

"Fuck, Ikkaku!" Renji observed, taking in the bloody and beaten man, sitting with his back propped up against the alley wall. Renji walked towards Ikkaku, kneeling down, his eyes taking in the extent of his injuries, there was blood trickling down his face, gashing from an open cut on his forehead, making his eye squint closed. Bruises adorned his body as his right hand clutched his rib in pain, his left hand bleeding, most likely because he had fought back.

Rukia gasped, running towards the injured man and kneeling beside Renji, "Hey, are you alright? What happened?" she asked nervously, noticing how serious his injuries looked.

Ikkaku chuckled, "This is nothing. Don't worry about it, gorgeous." He assured, eyeing her, looking very pleased.

"Do you want to feel more pain?" Renji threatened, his anger rising as he watched his friend eye Rukia suggestively

"Renji!" Rukia scolded, slapping his arm, "Can't you see he's hurt?" she said, fussing over the injured man, who stuck his tongue out at Renji teasingly, making Renji's fist clench.

"Alright, fine…let's just get his ass in the cab. We'll take you to a hospital," Renji said, grabbing Ikkaku's arm to wrap around his shoulder, supporting his weight, as he pulled his roommate into a standing position. Rukia stood up immediately, "Wait!" she yelled, making a rip in the hem of her dress, both men watched in amusement as she tore the bottom strip off her dress, tugging it to the side, unwrapping the bandage sized strip of cloth, as she tore it from her body. Now, the tattered cocktail dress only reached her upper thighs, revealing soft and creamy skin that had both the men drooling.

"Don't get any ideas, you need to wrap your head…" she scolded, reaching up on her toes to tie the make shift bandage around his head, tightening it to apply needed pressure as the injured man groaned in pain at the contact. Renji watched impressed, as she adjusted the headband expertly, than walked to Ikkaku's side to support him as they slowly trekked towards the waiting cab on the side of the road. Approaching the cab, Rukia opened the door, "Hi, again. Sorry it took so long…" she apologized, sliding in the cab once more wrapping Ikkaku's arm around her shoulder as her and Renji slid him carefully into the middle seat.

"Not a problem, miss. O-oh my god!" The cab driver panicked, seeing the new bloodied passenger, as the door shut closed.

"Um…could you take us to the nearest hospital?" Renji asked laughing at the awkwardness, as the driver nodded, his face looking completely drained of blood, he pulled onto the street once more, focusing on his job instead of the strange scenario that played out for him in the back seat. Rukia sighed, grabbing Ikkaku's hand and pushing it up to cover his head wound, instructing him to apply pressure, to which he fake a groan, "I don't think I can…" he lied, closing his eyes, feigning pain. Rukia believed him though, even though Renji could sense it was utter bullshit, he watched as Rukia turned in her seat slightly, her hand resting softly on the covered wound, applying the needed pressure there. Her eyes focused entirely on the task at hand. "Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his own with care, making Renji respond with an over exaggerated gag. Rukia shot him a dirty look, her eyes softening as it landed on Ikkaku. Renji was beyond pissed, even though his friend was hurt, all Ikkaku could think about was taking all the attention and making Rukia crawl all over him with care and concern. Not to mention he was sitting smack between them, keeping them separate from one another.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm Ikkaku, by the way. What's your name sweetie?" he asked politely, holding his hand out to introduce himself. Rukia shook his hand gently, "It's Rukia, nice to meet you," she said politely, catching a glimpse of Renji as he rolled his eyes.

"What's your deal?" she snapped, glaring at Renji, his head shot in her direction.

"Nothing…what's yours?" he argued, his gaze just as heated and angry as her own.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop it you two, no need to fight on my account. Plus, you're making my head hurt," Ikkaku interrupted, earning an apology from Rukia as she fawned over him once more.

Renji crossed his arms in anger, turning his gaze to the window, as he glanced out in silence, ignoring Rukia's concerned comments and questions to Ikkaku. Well…attempting to ignore them. He really didn't know why he felt so jealous; he and Ikkaku have actually shared girls before. He would sleep with a girl and then introduce her to Ikkaku, where she'd end up sleeping with him. He guessed this was different but he sensed Ikkaku didn't know that, and as he flirted shamelessly with her the whole way Renji tried his best to shrug off his jealousy. Rukia instantly noted how quiet Renji had become; he turned his body slightly towards the door, his eyes staring blankly out the window as she shot him worried glances every now and then.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to question Renji's strange behavior, Ikkaku silenced her, raising his hand to stop her from speaking to Renji. "Listen…" he whispered, leaning in towards her ear slowly, "Renji's an idiot. He's a little slow in the head," he commented, making Rukia laugh softly.

"So," he continued "Don't let his high strung emotions push you away. I can tell he really cares about you," he announced, making Rukia blush slightly as her eyes glanced at Renji's grumpy form.

"How can you tell?" she questioned in a whisper.

"What the hell are you two whispering about?" Renji demanded, glaring at both of the whispering passengers as they dispersed.

"That's how I can tell…" Ikkaku said, pushing Rukia's hand away from his wound gently, as he put both his hands behind his head, leaning back in the seat comfortably.

* * *

Aww, don't you just love Ikkaku when he looks out for Renji…?

I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can…hope you like the story so far=)


	3. Good To Know

"I may have a concussion, a broken rib and arm but I will die before you carry me up those fucking stairs!" Ikkaku yelled, supporting himself against the wall and feeling more and more high and dizzy off of the pain killers he received. Rukia slapped the elevator button once more in frustration.

"Hey, works for me! Your dead body will be so much easier to carry, since you can't yell in my fucking ear!" Renji screamed back at him, making Rukia press the button more insistently. Sighing, she silently gave up, "C'mon Ikkaku…you have to get upstairs and rest. Your condition is horrible and the drugs only help with the pain they don't repair your body."

"Says who?" a delusional and wobbly Ikkaku said as he tried to climb the wall. Feeling his anger rising exponentially, Renji marched behind Ikkaku's drugged form, raising his fist threateningly over his head, preparing to knock the nuisance out already.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Rukia snapped, pulling Renji away by the back of his shirt, stopping any further violence that might've took place. "He's got a concussion, you'd kill him!" she exclaimed flailing her arms in the air.

"Hey," Renji grunted out through clenched teeth, "He's the one who said he'd rather die first, I was simply helping him with his wish." He reasoned, receiving an exasperated look from Rukia. After moments of silence interrupted by Ikkaku's swaying and humming Renji growled and threw his room mate over his shoulder in one quick move. Rukia felt herself smirking as she opened the door to the staircase for him, following behind his form with the dazed man draped over his shoulder like a sack of drugged out potatoes.

"Everything's spinning." Ikkaku noted in a high pitched voice, one Renji didn't even know he could make. "Yeah, get used to it cause even when your drugs wear off your heads gonna be spinnin' when you see the hospital bill." Renji laughed, hearing Rukia chuckle lightly behind him. Ikkaku's head snapping up, watching the petite girl ascend the stairs behind his floating form, reaching his arm out to swipe dizzily where her face was. "You're pretty…" he mused, his eyes seeming to glaze over even more at that statement, Rukia smirked and pushed his shaking hand away from her face.

"You're pretty fucked up," she responded, watching his hand fall down to meet the other one lifelessly.

"I KKKKNNNNOOOOWWWWW," Ikkaku pushed out, his voice probably louder than he thought as it echoed all the way down the staircase and filled the small room. Renji couldn't help but crack up laughing; pushing himself up two more flights with the heavy dead weight on his shoulder, sighing in relief when he finally reached the door. Rukia squeezed past them to open the door for Renji, him thanking her as she followed behind him silently down the hall lined with multiple doors. Stopping in his tracks Renji turned towards a door on the left, setting Ikkaku down gently and fumbled in his pockets for the key. Ikkaku pressed up against the wall and proceeded to slide down it, Rukia's hands grasping under his elbows tightly to keep him from falling down. "Whoa…take it easy…" she suggested in a soft voice, hearing Renji's huffs of aggravation as he rummaged through his pockets for that damn key.

"Ugh…" Renji began, rubbing the back of his neck, "I can't find my key…" he admitted shyly, feeling uneasy when Rukia shot an angry glare at him.

"After all that you can't find your damn key…that's what you're telling me? Where the hell could it be, Renji?" She raised her voice in anger.

Renji fumed, "I don't know, Rukia. Let's play the events aloud shall we. Grinding on the dance floor, could've fell out there. Grinding on the couch, could've fell out there too. Oh and last but not least grinding my ass on the asphalt to save you from getting hit by a car! Yeah could've fell out there too!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air in outrage.

Rukia looked at the mumbling and drooling man propped up against the wall and sighed, thinking of what they were going to do now.

Then it hit her "Duh, Renji…Ikkaku would have a set of keys right, probably in his pockets." She analyzed, Renji looked up at the ceiling in confusion, "Ha, I'm stupid. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause, you're stupid," she added in a firm tone, like it was a fact. Turning her head to Renji's glare she laughed, "You said it first." She reminded him; he simply got on his knees and hesitated to reach into his friends pockets. Holding his hands out before the pockets, Renji simply paused them mid-air, his face scrunching up in disgust. He didn't wanna rummage through his male friend's pants.

"For gods sakes, Renji…" Rukia complained, getting down on her knees beside him as she firmly shoved her right hand into one of Ikkaku's pockets, gripping the contents there and pulling them out to display on the floor.

Spreading the articles apart, Renji and Rukia's eyes took in the wallet, pack of cigarettes and some business card of a stripper named 'Fantasy,' Rukia rolled her eyes…typical.

"He was probably at a strip club and touched one of the girls, that's why he got jumped outside. Probably by the bouncers and stripper pimps," Rukia mused, making Renji chuckle.

Fumbling through the small items on the floor, Renji's smile widened as he held up the small key into the air above him, "AHA!" he exclaimed, making Rukia sigh in relief…finally. Sitting up, Renji opened the door to the pent-house apartment, Rukia rose to her feet holding Ikkaku's pocket contents in her hand tightly. Walking into the apartment, Rukia placed Ikkaku's things on the nearest end table, her eyes searching the large and amazing apartment the two shared. The large glass windows the size of doors caught her eye as she took in the sight of the city outside, the tall prominent buildings speckled with different colored lights, and if she squinted she could see the stars in the night sky, even over the bright lights of the city.

"Wow…" Rukia said aloud, looking around the nicely furnished and decorated apartment, it was extremely clean and large, the open space calming her clouded mind. Renji came through the door and closed it, once more with Ikkaku draped over his shoulder, he walked passed Rukia briskly, "Funny, that's the first time some chick said that word without having a private tour of my bedroom first," he teased, flashing her a seductive smirk as he traveled up the small stair case and disappeared with the drugged-out man into a dark room. She shrugged off Renji's cliché comment and began to stroll around the place, looking at pictures and paintings on the walls; she chuckled to herself when her eyes fell on a picture of an obviously drunken Renji in a sea of his friends in a dark, what appeared to be a night club.

"Hey. What you lookin' at, nosey?" Renji teased, running down the stairs, plopping himself down with a sigh on the black leather couch. Rukia sighed, "Your apartment is pretty nice…" she complimented, taking a much needed seat next to him.

"Yeah I'm barely here most of the time…hence why it's so clean and shit," he mused, looking around his place. Frowning at the space between them, Renji decided he wanted her so much closer, "Hey, get over here" he invited, her suspicious glare shot his way. "I don't bite." He smirked, grabbing her wrist gently. "Funny…" she said, Feeling slightly aroused by his firm yet gentle grip, Rukia slid over next to him, swinging her leg over so that she was straddling his waist, her face a breathe away from hers. "That's what all the owners say…before you're bitten by their dog." Rukia teased, biting her lip.

Renji tried to calm his racing thoughts as the petite beauty eyed him with mischief. Lacing her arms around his neck, Rukia leaned in to calmly claim his lips, but once their lips met their passions escalated. Soon both Renji and Rukia were panting against one another, Renji's hands caressing her exposed thighs as Rukia's slid erotically down his chest, their lips dancing and their tongues exploring. Pulling away to catch their breaths, Rukia dove back in, making Renji groan into her mouth, to which she responded with a high whimper. Breaking the kiss suddenly, Renji occupied his mouth by pressing searing sucks and kisses to her elegant neck, nipping and licking at the skin there teasingly. Breathing in a shaky breath, Rukia lolled her head back, encouraging Renji to continue with the heated attack on her sensitive neck. When he leaned up to breathe hot air into her ear, before sucking on her lobe, Rukia's hips involuntarily bucked, pulling a moan from both of them. His hands gripping her ass, pressing her firmly on his now rock hard erection, _damn__what__does__this__girl__do__to__me?_ He thought in sweet agony.

"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" a voice yelled loudly from upstairs, jolting the couple from their heated make-out session in a panic. Disengaging their bodies with frustrated sighs, Renji and Rukia walked up the stairs, trying to not feel all hot and bothered as they approached the wailing Ikkaku in his bedroom. "What?" Renji snapped once he stalled at his room mate's bedside.

"I need wa-water…" Ikkaku rasped, reaching his hand out above him, gripping at nothing but air.

"Well, pray for rain…" Renji replied bitterly. His head turning to Rukia, taking in the evil glare she was giving him. Sighing Renji made his way downstairs to get raspy a glass of damn water. Fumbling through the glasses in the cabinet Renji filled it with ice and cold water, a war waged in his head over whether he should spit in it or not. But, his good will got the best of him. His ears twitching when he heard the faint sound of muffled voices coming from Ikkaku's room…_great,__I__can't__imagine__what__shit__he's__telling__her__about__me,_Renji sneered.

"Well what's his type then?" Rukia asked curiously at his last random statement, pulling the wheeling desk chair to his bedside so she could sit in it, awaiting his answer.

"I don't know…whores I guess," Ikkaku said, furrowing his brows as the ceiling seemed to turn green right before his eyes.

"Ha, isn't that every guy's type?" she laughed, looking around his dark room, the only light coming from the hallway as it stabbed through the darkness, enough so that she could make out how completely out of it he was. "Yeah. Well…yeah." He said, realizing the truth in her statement for the first time.

"But…he sleeps around a lot." Ikkaku stated bluntly.

"Doesn't every guy?" she echoed.

"Okay, are you a lesbian or something…?"

"No. Why?" she questioned in amusement.

"You're way too cool about this shit. You've gotta be in the closet or something?" Ikkaku wondered, his eyes focusing and then blurring on the ceiling above him.

"Nah, I'm completely straight, besides I don't get along that well with other girls. You think I could stomach dating them?" she smiled, playing with the torn hem of her dress.

"Oh fuck, just marry Renji already. You two are fucking perfect for each other. I don't know what I was thinking!" Ikkaku exclaimed, gripping his head tightly.

"What were you thinking…?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side at him.

"I don't know…thought it would be easy to score with Renji's chick, it usually is. I guess not with you though. At least not yet," Ikkaku said laughing, then laughing louder and harder making Rukia slightly uneasy.

"Okay, well it was nice talking to you. Get some rest…" Rukia blurted out awkwardly as Renji handed Ikkaku the glass of water, gripped her wrist and pulled her from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What did he say to you?" Renji whispered, leading her to his bedroom for more privacy.

"Ha, nothing, it's stupid." Rukia laughed, shrugging off Renji's nervous glare.

"No, tell me everything he said, so I can dispute it." Renji demanded, making Rukia sigh.

"Ha, okay well…he started by calling you a whore. Called me a lesbian then said we belonged together. Then he got mad that he couldn't steal me from you and ended by insinuating I was a whore," she breathed out in a chuckle, replaying her conversation with Ikkaku completely in her head.

Renji blinked, "Uh, okay…?" confusion painted all over his face. "Good to know the drugs don't inhibit his ability to uphold a decent conversation," Renji added with a laugh. Rukia stared straight at Renji, making him raise an eyebrow questioningly. His facial expressing turning to one of shock when she kicked his door closed, and jumped onto him with her legs around his waist, knocking them onto his bed. Her lips smashed on his once more, taking him seconds to register her bold movement before he complied with her wants, giving in to her and letting her take control. Tugging on the hem of his shirt, Renji sat up, helping her slip the material over his head, her small hand flinging it to the floor as her lips hungrily descended his once more.

Her hands slid over the exposed tattooed flesh of his chest and abdomen, her nails digging in lightly, causing Renji to groan against her lips. Her thighs tightened around his hips in excitement when she heard his deep, lust-filled moan. Sliding his hands up her thighs boldly, Renji settled them on her ass once more, squeezing the soft yet firm cheeks through the material of her tattered dress. Pulling his hands from her body, Rukia pinned his wrists above his head with her hands, leaning in to suck roughly at his neck, tearing more thick grunts and moans from his lips, taking pride in the feel of his confined erection between her legs.

Lifting herself from his body, Rukia crawled backwards off the bed, standing to her feet as her heated gaze never left his own. Renji sat on his forearms, watching the temptress play in front of him. Her hands reached behind her slowly to tug at the zipper of the dress, sliding it down all the way, her hands then moving to the thin straps resting on her shoulders. Renji watched as she bit her lip suggestively at him before pulling off the straps slowly, one at a time, before she shimmied slightly, pushing the dress from her body, where it pooled around her feet. Rukia breathed out as she stepped elegantly out of the pile, Renji's eyes traveled from the floor up to her lithe form, her long beautiful legs, the contrast of her black lace panties with her ivory colored skin and he felt himself get light-headed as his eyes took in the sight of her pale perfect breasts.

His eyes drinking the gorgeous view of her small, soft mounds, her dark pink nipples erect, just begging for him to touch and tease them. Crawling slowly towards him, Rukia traveled up the expanse of his body, brushing her breasts purposely over his cloth covered groin and letting her nipples slide up his chest teasingly, making him pant slightly. "God, Rukia…you're gorgeous." Renji told her, taking in the sight of the half-naked angel straddling his waist with that sexy shimmer in her eye that teased his mind with not such pure thoughts. Rukia leaned in to kiss him slowly, almost agonizingly slow as she teased him into submission, licking his lips softly before covering them sweetly with her own.

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!" a voice called again in a desperate scream, making the couple jump once more, their hearts skipping a beat with fright.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Renji yelled, louder than necessary making Rukia cringe and cover her ears. "I need help!" Ikkaku screamed muffled slightly through the walls.

"God damn it!" Renji grunted loudly, Rukia got off his lap and sat down on the bed, watching Renji stomp out of the room. With a sigh and a now clear mind, Rukia pulled the sheet and comforter over herself, snuggling comfortably in the mattress. She smirked softly as she heard a muffled argument between Renji and Ikkaku down the hall, she squinted trying to make out the words but soon gave up, ignoring everything around her as she grew tired and weary. Hearing Renji enter the bedroom and shut the door quietly, Rukia simply snuggled deeper into his soft sheets, sighing in content.

Renji stopped by the side of his bed, blinking at the sight of Rukia's sheet covered back turned to him; she looked all ready for bed now. Sighing in frustration, Renji undid his jeans, slipping them down his legs and stepping out of them, now clad only in his boxers. He softly lifted the bedding some to slip his tense body under the soft waves of fabric, wrapping his arm around Rukia's hips and pulling her back against his chest. The feel of her bare skin on his making both of them sigh, Rukia turning her head to smile at him as he stroked the underside of her breast with his thumb gently.

"I'm guessing this will be continued later?" Renji inquired, hopefully she hadn't changed her mind about him, what with how fucking great their night was going.

"Of course," she smiled, snuggling back against him as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. "You won't get rid of me that easily," she teased as he buried his face in her hair.

"What about Ikkaku?" he questioned jokingly.

"Yeah, not even he can get rid of me," she laughed followed by a delicate yawn.

Renji's mind wandered to a question he had been holding in since he found out who she was.

"What about your brother?" he asked quietly, awaiting her response.

"Ha," she breathed out, "What about him?" she asked, leaning up to kiss his nose before resting her tired head on the pillow once more.

"That's good to know, Kuchiki Rukia," he said before sleep enveloped his senses.


	4. The Day After

Sorry for making you guys wait too long =( Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Renji groaned and blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light that flooded his room. He stretched his arms above his head with a loud yawn, and closed his eyes as he reached over for the sleeping girl beside him, his hands coming into contact with thin air. Renji sat up, his eyes registering the fact that his bed was empty, the raven haired girl not in sight. Groaning, Renji slammed his head back onto the pillow, his mind coming up with reasons why she would leave so early and without saying goodbye, this couldn't be good…maybe he did something wrong, was it something he did, something he said? Pulling his arm up to drape it over his eyes, he noticed there was neat ink scribbles all along the inside of his arm. Smiling Renji sat up and read over the note that he guessed, must've been written with black eyeliner, from Rukia.

'Sorry had to go home, tried to wake you up but couldn't'

Renji sighed, ah…so, he didn't do anything wrong, thank god…he smiled looking at the second line of her message, simply saying 'call me' with her phone number printed neatly on his arm, he was so damn lucky it didn't smudge.

Rising grudgingly out of his comfy bed, Renji rubbed his stomach and scratched his head, glancing at his digital alarm clock briefly; he noticed that it was well into the afternoon, 3:20 actually. He simply stood in the middle of his room, clad only in his boxers, his mind filled with thoughts of the raven haired beauty that had slept with him last night. Surprisingly, that was all they did, sleep. It was really a first that a girl stayed overnight without having sex with him. Renji smiled, glancing affectionately at the black message on his arm.

Then it hit him, "SHIT, IKKAKU!" He yelled, just realizing he forgot all about his injured friend, the hospital warned that he was to be under constant supervision and his sleeping monitored for the next 48 hours, and here Renji was just waking up about 12 hours after Ikkaku fell asleep. He bolted out of his room and ran down the hall, bursting through his roommate's door, catching his breath with a sigh when he noted the man was sitting upright in the bed, laptop on his thighs as his head snapped towards Renji. "Hey, Renji…how was your night, eh?" Ikkaku asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shit, my bad. I fell asleep. I forgot to check on you, shit I thought you were dead." Renji panted, clutching his chest to slow his erratic heart beat.

"Nah, so how was the sex?" he pressed further, waiting for an answer.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Renji asked, clearly confused.

"Uh…" Ikkaku grounded out, "Oh god, we didn't have some sort of gross guy girl guy three way did we?" he asked with a horrified expression on his face.

Renji narrowed his eyes at his friend, "No you dumbass…" he sighed, "First of all, eww…second of all you passed the fuck out after ruining my night with Rukia…"

"So you guys didn't fuck?" Ikkaku said, clearly shocked.

Renji shook his head no, "It's not that big of a deal." Renji waved off, leaving his friends room.

Ikkaku jumped out of bed, hastily detangling the sheets from around his waist, "Like hell it's not! When's the last time you brought a girl home to have an innocent, celibate sleep-over?" Ikkaku teased following Renji down the stairs. Renji growled in annoyance, standing in front of the open fridge, chugging the milk from the carton. Feeling Ikkaku's gaze on him, Renji wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Ya really need to mind your own god damn business," he snapped, sliding the carton into the fridge as he jogged up the stairs once more.

"Whoa, just because you're sexually frustrated, doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" Ikkaku yelled from the kitchen, groaning when his head pulsed with pain, oh yeah…he should eventually take his meds again.

Renji sighed, walking into his room as he closed the door behind him. Spotting his phone on the end table to the left of his bed, Renji remembered the scribbled phone number on his arm, as he ran towards his phone, flipping it open enthusiastically. Holding his arm out below his gaze, Renji typed the number into his phone, labeling the contact as 'Rukia,' the name making a smile spread across his face. Renji glared at the name in his phone's contact list, surrounded by all the other names, the names of the chicks who were fuck buddies or one night stands…her name was too good to be surrounded by all that filth. Renji moved Rukia's name to the top of his list and sighing once more with guilt; Renji scrolled down his list, taking in the names of all the woman he knew, had known, or got to know physically. His mind was indecisive as he selected one woman's name, when he clicked on the contact info he saw a picture of a gorgeous, busty blonde, making a sexy but pouty face at the camera, her large breasts were in perfect view through her see through shirt she was adjusting.

Renji couldn't recall exactly, but she must've been one of the strippers he met and dated once, and by 'dated' he means fooled around backstage after she peeled herself off the pole in the front and pulled him by his collar into the hair and makeup room. That actually happened a couple of times, with different girls, most of the time he was too wasted or too high to even remember he asked for a number, until the next day he woke up and scrolled to an unfamiliar name and upon seeing the face the activities of the previous night flooded him memory. Renji gripped his phone firmly, as he clicked on the contact under his gaze, using his right cursor to highlight the option 'delete.' A message popped up in warning 'do you wish to delete this contact?'

Renji growled and highlighted the 'yes' on the right of the square. He watched with triumph as the woman's name and his attachment to her was erased from his phone permanently, never to be added again he told himself. After going down his contact list, Renji proceeded to delete more and more names of women, "What are you doing?" Ikkaku exclaimed, peering over his friend's shoulder as he watched him deliberately delete a large amount of women's numbers. Renji jumped in surprise, almost dropping the phone as his limping friend managed to sneak behind him without his notice.

"I'm delet-"

"No, you've fucking lost it!" Ikkaku interrupted, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "You've what? Known this girl for a night and you've decided to never contact those hot girls ever again? Are you fucking nuts!" he yelled, making Renji sneer at him. "You act like you're in love, yet you just met her. Dude calm the hell down…you're overreacting."

"Shuddup Ikkaku. I didn't ask for your observations and I sure as hell didn't need them. Just like I don't need those women anymore…" Renji explained, glancing at the screen of his phone once more, feeling like weight after weight had been lifted off his shoulders with each name he erased.

Ikkaku sighed, who was he to scold his friend about his love life? He decided it was a big step for him, one that he never thought one girl make him want to take. But, this Rukia chick, she was…just different from all the others. Sure, Ikkaku reminisced, Renji did have a few serious relationships, but most ended in complete failure. He cheated on some and some cheated on him…probably why he has trust issues. But, he just met this Rukia girl and all of a sudden he trusted her? Hell, it took him years to get Renji to trust him, and even now Renji won't confide in him often, Renji mostly keeps his thoughts and feelings to himself. He lashed out when he's questioned or challenged, that much Ikkaku knew. The thought of Renji settling down was ridiculous, yet…even after one night, Ikkaku could see something much different brewing behind his red headed friend's eyes as he gazed at Rukia; he was completely under her spell. Ikkaku just hoped that Rukia had the best intentions; that she wouldn't make him fall in love with her and then betray him. Ikkaku never wished something like that on his best friend, even when he felt like punching his face in.

Shrugging in defeat, Ikkaku sighed loudly, "Oh yeah, you don't need them anymore. Not as long as you've got RRRRuuuukkkk-iiiaaa…" he teased, dragging out her name with a silly voice.

Renji laughed softly at his friend's statement, even if he was crazy and probably high on pain killers right now, he sure as hell made a lot of sense. Renji turned and watched as Ikkaku left the room and descended down the stairs. Renji decided to start deleting every name, like he had planned on. But, it hit him…what was he doing? He shouldn't jump right into this. Even if he liked Rukia a lot, he just met her. There was no reason for him to sacrifice anything yet, at least not on the spur of the moment. Ikkaku had said he was overreacting, and Renji started to believe it himself, maybe he was overreacting….

Renji flipped his phone closed and threw it directly on the bed, the cell hitting the comforter with a muffled plop. Just as he turned to leave his room, the cell phone vibrated and made a ding noise. He raised his eye brow at the cushioned phone and walked towards it curiously. His phone lit up and vibrated some more as the words '1 new message' popped up on his screen, on top of the letter graphic was the name 'Rukia.' Renji smiled widely; gripping the phone in haste he clicked enthusiastically on the 'view' button, bringing her message onto the screen.

'So…what? You're not even gonna call me then?' her message demanded, Renji felt his heart drop to his stomach. It was almost four in the afternoon and he hadn't spoken to her, she must've taken it as a rejection, but that couldn't be any farther from the truth.

Renji typed the words quickly, sending the message which he so eloquently replied, 'Soriy, I jsy wuke op,'

A few seconds later Rukia's responded, 'apparently you're still drunk too.'

Renji sighed, he was making a fool of himself, 'Nah…just suck at typing, anyway how are you?' he asked.

His phone vibrating moments later as he read her reply, 'Fine, and you?'

Renji started typing, but growled when he kept messing up the words with his fumbling fingers. Sighing in anger and defeat he simply clicked on her name and pressed the call button, hoping she would answer.

He could hear his shallow breathing on the line as the ringing noise echoed in his head, his heart pounding in anticipation when he heard her answer, "Hello?" she asked, her voice making Renji smile.

"Hey, it's me."

"I know, I found out today that I put a new contact in last night, some guy named Ranjee," she laughed softly, "I figured it was you." She joked.

"Who else would it be?" he questioned seriously.

"Just a joke…the other guy's name was Shinji." She laughed, clearly taking joy in teasing the poor boy.

"Ha-ha, very funny Rukia…" he said sarcastically.

"I thought so. So, what's up, why'd you call me?" she asked curiously.

"Eh, just got sick of typing shit, it's so tedious, I'd rather hear your voice anyway…" he said suavely.

"It's not as good as seeing me in person." She said, Renji could practically hear her confident smile.

"Well, we can change that…I mean, when you want to…or if you want to…I'm not say-"

"Ha, Renji…calm down. It's okay. Of course I want to see you again. Why are you so unconfident all of a sudden?" she asked with a sigh.

"Hm, I don't know? Were you there last night? Ha, it wasn't exactly a perfect first impression or date. Not to mention I wasn't really on the top of my game…"

"That's not fair; you didn't even get the chance to play it." She reasoned, he could hear her steady breathing, softly fluttering in his ear.

"True. So, what ya been up to?" he asked suddenly.

"Uhhh….nothing much. I just got back from eating with my friends. I'm at the Starbucks right now. The one from last night, ironically." She said, and he could hear her take a sip of her coffee.

"Let me guess…white chocolate mocha?" he questioned, smiling as he listened to her soft chuckle.

"Well, if you really, really, really wanna know…you'll just have to come on down and see for yourself." She baited, making him laugh some.

"Are you, Rukia Kuchiki, asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am Renji Abarai." She spoke, making the butterflies swarm in his stomach.

"Hm…damn. How can I say no to that?"

"You can't," she agreed teasingly.

Renji walked into the large Starbucks, the same one from last night, searching around the place, he looked for the small raven haired girl. He spotted her, and with a smile he noted she was sitting at the same table, in the same chair from last night. Smiling, Renji noted that there was a coffee placed across from hers, awaiting his arrival as he headed to the chair. Renji watched her gaze down at her newspaper curiously, furrowing her brows at something that shocked her, the girl completely unaware of his presence as he stood in front of his pushed in chair, smiling down at the girl.

"Bitch, gimme your money!" he raised his voice, changing the sound of it to make it deeper, the outburst making the smaller girl jump out of her thoughts in shock. She gasped at first, but when she saw who the comment came from she sighed and glared at him, watching as he took his seat across from hers, grasping the coffee.

"Fuck, don't do that…you scared me." Rukia scolded, catching her breath.

Renji laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You bought me coffee?" he questioned, making her blush, "Thank you, Rukia…" he said, taking a sip of the hot liquid. Rukia smiled at him as she folded her newspaper neatly, pushing it to the side of the table as she propped her elbows on the table.

"Well, you bought me shots and a coffee last night, I just wanted to return the favor." she said, making Renji chuckle lightly. Renji's eyes scanned her lithe form, he took in the way her tight black and white plaid sleeveless shirt gripped her breasts, pushing the tops of them out of her shirt. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that clung to the curves of her lengthy legs, leading down to her white high top converse shoes. His eyes were very pleased with the view in front of him, Rukia smiled back at him, taking in his form as well.

Just then, a flash of orange drew her attention to the door, where she located her best friend, none other than Ichigo Kurosaki as he walked into the building. Groaning in annoyance, Rukia glared at the man as he walked towards the counter obliviously. Renji shot Rukia a puzzled look when he noticed her staring at someone in the distance, before he glanced back taking in the man with bright orange hair who started to walk towards them. Turning around, Renji raised an eyebrow at an annoyed Rukia.

"Uh…it will be easier if you just don't acknowledge his presence," she suggested, burying her face in her hands.

"Yo, Rukia. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?" Ichigo said, standing at the side of the table, glancing down at his small best friend.

Rukia looked at the man, "I already did. I'm off now." she informed him, shooting him a stern glare, silently telling him to get lost. Renji caught her silent demands to her friend, he chuckled at the scene before him. Rukia, for some reason…really didn't want them to meet. Ichigo glanced at the red headed man opposite his friend, acknowledging him casually with a nod of his head, which Renji discreetly returned.

"Hey, man. I'm Ichigo, "he said, stepping towards the seated man, who stood and shook his hand politely, "Renji." The red head introduced himself, sitting back down when Ichigo's hard grip relinquished.

"Mind if I join you?" Ichigo asked, and before Rukia could tell him to get lost, Renji beat her to it, "Sure." He agreed as Ichigo pulled a chair from a table near them, sitting down in the chair as he set his recently purchased coffee on the table. Renji and Rukia were sitting across from one another, so Ichigo chose to sit on the left side of the table, probably to intercept the conversations. Rukia rolled her eyes, this way just great. She knew how Ichigo got around men she dated, he was way too protective and actually scared some guys off. But, she blushed, she really liked Renji. She would definitely, she resolved, kill Ichigo if he messed this up for her. Though, from what she knew of Renji…he was very persistent. She doubted that he would run away simply because Ichigo threatened or chased him away.

"Well, this is awkward…" Ichigo said bluntly, breaking the heated silence between the three, making Renji chuckle softly, but Rukia simply clenched her fists visibly.

"What to say….what to say?" Ichigo questioned himself aloud, making Rukia narrow her eyes at the oblivious man, but Renji couldn't help but be entertained at this scenario. He could tell this Ichigo guy just wanted to protect Rukia.

Ichigo wanted to scope him out, to make sure Rukia was in good hands. Of course, they'd only known each other for two days now…so Ichigo shouldn't be completely serious about his investigation, and he knew that. But still, it had been a while since Rukia has dated, she had told him she wasn't gonna waste her time with stupid, disastrous dates. That she was going to wait for when the right guy came along, then she would pursue him. Ichigo took in the tattooed man before him, sipping his coffee as he smiled at an annoyed Rukia, _so__…__this __Renji __guy,__she __thinks __he's __the __real __deal __then?_ Ichigo questioned. _Well, __we'll __see __about __that,_he smirked evilly.

"So, Renji…" Ichigo began, catching the attentions of the red head and the raven haired girl. "What do you do for a living?"

"Ya know, deal drugs and shit…" Renji lied, making Rukia smile, "But ya know, I pimp on the side. Can't rely strictly on the drugs to pay my rent."

Ichigo's jaw dropped open in shock, the man's reply had been dead serious, making Ichigo shake his head 'no' at Rukia on his left. Rukia laughed, "He's kidding, Ichigo…"

"Yeah, I'm in publishing." Renji assured him with a slight laugh, making Ichigo smirk.

"Well…what bout you?" Renji asked, returning the interrogation.

"I'm a doctor." He said with a confident smirk, Renji whistled at that, "Whoa, doctor…you must be making bank." He observed, he could feel himself gaining Ichigo's trust as they started to converse. Rukia watched in amazement as the two stubborn and hot headed men talked calmly to each other, looking like they enjoyed each other's company. Wow, Rukia wasn't expecting this. She expected that since they were like each other in some ways, they would fight for dominance and control; that their personalities would clash. But, she noted, very pleased, they were actually getting along. Rukia sighed in relief, leaning against the table with a smile.

"Yeah, well actually I thought about it. I mean you wouldn't believe the shit that goes down in hospitals. But I'd probably get fired if I leaked out any malpractice or shit like that." Ichigo said with a small smirk, taking another sip of his coffee.

"No, dude…just say it's _based_ off of true events, they can't nail ya for that. But, seriously, if ya can write and if the book was interesting enough, I'd totally help you publish it for like next to nothing,'" Renji offered, making an excited grin span Ichigo's face, "Seriously, you can do that?" he asked, looking at the nodding red head.

"We can give discounts where we see fit. No one really checks up on it anyways. Of course I'd take a standard fee, can't publish ya for free or anything. But I can cut down what you'd pay us by like 75%."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at that, she knew her brother was very stingy with rules and monetary procedures, she wondered if Renji knew what he was saying could possibly get him fired. That is…if her brother found out about it.

"Actually, ya know. I had another book idea." Ichigo admitted with an evil grin.

"Okay, shoot." Renji said, listening intently.

"You see, when I was eighteen, me and my ex-girlfriend ditched high school for three weeks and just drove cross country and all this crazy shit happened to us…" he began in an amused voice, but Rukia's eyes widened at what her friend was saying, knowing damn well what he was talking about. Rukia felt mortified as Ichigo went into great detail about one particular story she knew all too well.

"So…like the cop bust down the door and walked in on us having sex," he laughed as the red head's laughs escalated as well. Rukia buried her face in her hands, trying to stop herself from shoving her coffee cup down her-so-called-friend's throat. Her face turned as red as a tomato as she looked around the coffee shop.

She could feel Renji's and Ichigo's eyes on her face, she felt like Renji could tell that the ex-girlfriend Ichigo was talking about was her. And he could. But he didn't really feel jealous though. Like Rukia said, she and Ichigo couldn't be together, it just wouldn't work. He figured by her reactions and by the way Ichigo was telling the story, that it was indeed Rukia, he felt bad because she looked so cutely mortified.

"It's cool, Rukia. Don't be embarrassed…" Renji assured her genuinely, making her feel slightly at ease.

"Well." She snapped, "If it's so cool, tell me your most embarrassing story." she baited him.

Renji's face was now plastered with a huge grin as he chuckled with a slight blush on his face, just thinking about it made him laugh.

"Uhhh…" he began, scratching the back of his neck, suddenly nervous as all the attention was on him. "Well…ha, okay. So I was 18 too and…I had these neighbors, this guy and his wife. So one day when I just got home from high school I got out of my car to walk into my house. Then…the wife from across the street called me over saying she needed my help. She knew I worked at an auto repair shop at that time and she asked if she could pay me to replace her blown out headlight with a new one. So, I did and she gave me like twenty bucks. Then she was all like…'aw, poor boy you must be so exhausted, come inside for some lemonade.' And I knew what she was doing, she was like all over me and rubbing up against me, so I said no. But, she made me feel guilty so I had no choice but to come inside. Ha…um…so…she forced herself on me and I just went along with it. Cause, well…she was really damn hot!" he exclaimed, laughing some as he looked down at the table.

"So, we went into her room and she gave me a condom and we started to fuck, then the bedroom door slammed open, and there was her husband, looking all pissed off and shit. So I got off of her and was all like 'shit, man I didn't mean to…I'm sorry, it was a mistake.' And I remember his exact words he said, 'Damn right it was a mistake; you didn't even invite me in for the fun.' So, he dropped his fucking pants and I just ran past him and out of that damn house with my clothes in my hand. Then when I ran across the street, a huge bus almost hit me and then all these faces popped out of the window. There had to be like 50 nuns on this bus. They all started screaming and covering their faces as I ran into my house." He finished, and by then Ichigo and Rukia were laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes, Ichigo pounded the table as their laughs filled the room. Every eye in the building was focused on the laughing trio, their eyes raised in questions before they rolled them and continued on with their business.

"Needless to say, the next couple months till I left for college was more than a bit awkward. My mom still doesn't understand why I didn't invite them to my grad party, but whatever…" Renji added sheepishly, taking another sip of his coffee, smirking behind the lid at Rukia when he caught her staring at him.

Just then, a beeping noise emitted from Ichigo's pocket, they all watched with curiosity as the orange haired boy pulled out his pager, read through the message quickly as well as rising to his feet.

Pushing the chair in, Ichigo smiled at the two, "I have to go. Duty calls," he said, eyeing the seated couple for a second before adding, "Take it easy, man…" Ichigo said, pushing playfully against Renji's arm.

"Yeah, ya too Kurosaki," Renji said with a smirk before his attention turned back to Rukia when he sensed the departure of the orange haired boy. But, Ichigo stood briefly behind the red head, his eyes fixed on Rukia as he gave her a rushed thumbs up. Silently approving Renji. Rukia sighed and smiled at the retreating figure of her best friend. She was grateful they got along because Ichigo was really important to her and his opinion did matter. So when he disapproved of men she dated in the past, she found herself reconsidering them. When he approved of men she dated, she…well, actually, come to think of it. Renji was the first guy Ichigo had ever approved of, that thought shocking Rukia. Rukia glanced at Renji, his smoldering cinnamon irises catching her gaze and she found herself drowning into thick pools of brown with flickers of red in them.

Renji smiled at her, "Your friend is actually decent." He stated, catching the playful glint in her eyes.

"So is yours," she added.

"Nah, I wouldn't go that far." Renji warned sarcastically, smiling genuinely at the small girl before him as she traced the rim of her coffee cup distantly with the tip of her finger.

"Yes. Admit it. Ikkaku's nice…he just looks out for you."

"Psh, if hitting on ya is what he considers "looking out for me," he must be dumber that I thought." Renji mused with a chuckle that Rukia couldn't help but return.

"Just wondering. Where did you meet him?" Rukia asked, cocking her head to the side as she studied Renji's face, her mind awaiting his answer.

"In the back of an alley, with the rest of the hobos…" Renji said, taking another long sip of his coffee, and shaking the small cup in his grip when he felt all the liquid was gone.

"No, really." She urged, resting her chin on her hand, leaning in towards the male across from her.

"Uh…okay, nosey. I met him like when I was 13. No 15, I think. In military school…" Renji admitted, still a confused look graced his face as he mentally fought to find what age he was when he met his bald friend, "Yeah, no I was 13. I was only there for like 3 months and until my foster parents took me back. They thought it would teach me discipline, but I never had problems with them it was just with everyone else. So, yeah…these guys were giving me shit and I got into a fight with them. Then 5 more guys joined in and I was getting my ass kicked. Then Ikkaku came along and fought alongside me and we destroyed them! And after that…I guess we became friends." Renji said, the memory of their meeting flashing through his mind.

"Aww." Rukia said in a sickly sweet voice, making Renji roll his eyes.

"Shuddup." He sighed, flustered by her teasing, "Well, where did ya meet that Ichigo guy?" he asked, watching her chuckle lightly.

"We're childhood friends. But, in the beginning I hated his guts. He was so damn obnoxious. I would always bury him in the sandbox…that was fun," she laughed, reminiscing about her past.

Renji raised an eyebrow at the girl before him, "Why are you so violent?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, a look of confusion gracing her features.

"I mean…like ya didn't play with dolls or anything? Ya buried little boys in sandboxes…"

Rukia smirked at his observation, "No, I just buried Ichigo in the sandbox. You'll understand why if you spend more time with him. Plus, I wasn't really girly when I was younger. I'd rather climb trees than play with stupid dolls." she admitted.

"Ya climbed trees?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just different," he stated, his eyes flickering outside the window, watching the wind wildly blow against pedestrians as they shielded themselves from the force.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked suddenly, making Rukia throw him a questioning glance…

* * *

So after a year of not touching this story...I took the liberty of going back and fixing all the grammatical errors. There were so many I was embarassed. Anyways, I'd say to expect the next chapter up in about a month or so. Can't give you an exact date, so just bear with me please? haha. Thanks for reading.


End file.
